Multiprotocol label switching (MPLS) is a technology that may be used to provide a variety of different communication services, for example virtual private network (VPN) links. MPLS can statically configure routes in a data communication network to provide greater speed in routing data packets, because the routing of the packet is performed based on labels (forward equivalence class (FEC) labels) in the packet header rather than based on executing routing algorithms.